<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camping Curtis Style by tulsaokgreasers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072250">Camping Curtis Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulsaokgreasers/pseuds/tulsaokgreasers'>tulsaokgreasers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulsaokgreasers/pseuds/tulsaokgreasers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes camping!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Texas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning, as she woke up to banging in the other room, light was flooding their room from the shades he had opened when he had gotten up. She turned over to his empty spot to see it was 7:30 on his alarm. Her, Darry, and Soda were off work for 4 days and they had planned to go somewhere fun, although Darry had kept quiet of what it was. She could hear loud talking and ruckus from the other room, it affirming there were people here. Despite her still being tired from not getting a good night sleep in forever, she got up, changing into her outfit for the day and sneaking to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair before joining in the conversation.</p>
<p>"Finally Jackie's up!" She heard Twobit yell from the other room. She chuckled, rolling her eyes and completing her routine before walking to the living room, everybody holding a plate with chocolate cake on it.</p>
<p>"There she is!" Soda grinned, "now tell us what what we're doing." He added quickly, she turned to Darry who was leaning against the wall, but he was caught in mid bite, swallowing quickly.</p>
<p>"You'll find out when we get there little buddy." He retorted, everybody groaning.</p>
<p>"Not even a tip?" Twobit pressed.</p>
<p>"Fine i'll give you a tip, keep your mouth shut when you chew." He replied, Twobit shaking his head with a grin.</p>
<p>"You're the worst comedian ever" he said, taking another bite and over-dramatically chewing with his mouth open.</p>
<p>"Gross Matthews" she grimaced, turning away while the boys laughed.</p>
<p>"Is everybody packed?" Pony asked, their backpacks along with the two added ones from Twobit and Steve were sitting on the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"That's a stupid question." Steve said slyly towards him, pony rolled his eyes. He didn't care that much for Steve.</p>
<p>"Hey, you have a stupid looking face." Soda chuckled, not taking his comment as seriously as Pony did.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well i'll give you a stupid looking face buddy boy." Steve snapped, raising a fist.</p>
<p>"No brawls before 8 am." She demanded, looking at the two.</p>
<p>"Fine, we'll settle this in 20 minutes." Soda grinned, Steve making a jokingly intimidating face.</p>
<p>"Or, we can get our asses moving and get out of here." Darry added, everybody running to the sink and throwing their plates in before going to head out. "Hell no, y'all better wash those before we leave." Darry yelled, they rolled their eyes, going back to wash their plates, Soda taking Darry's. She stood in front of him with a grin, him returning it back. Without saying a word, they mutually agreed it was a going to be a good day. He bent over and pecked her on the lips.</p>
<p>"Get a room!" Twobit cracked, she shook her head with a grin, he looking over to him rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying." He laughed, throwing his hands up in defense. Soda and Steve quickly grabbed their bags and ran out the door simultaneously. Steve bearing him out the door and Soda throwing his bag at him.</p>
<p>"It's not 8 yet!" She yelled after them, her and darry walking to the table. He grabbed both their bags, Twobit and pony following right behind them.</p>
<p>"I call riding shotgun!" Soda called.</p>
<p>"Shot gun" Steve added quickly, the front of his truck being able to hold three people.</p>
<p>"Jackie gets at least one seat up front." Darry said, putting their bags in the bed of the truck.</p>
<p>"That's not fair, she can't get special treatment cause she's your broad." Steve argued.</p>
<p>"Watch your mouth." He snapped back.</p>
<p>"You know, it isn't fair to break the rules of shot gun." She joined in.</p>
<p>"You're sure you want to sit in the back?" He questioned, she shrugged with a smile.</p>
<p>"I mean, you get the short end of the stick sitting in front with those knuckleheads." She laughed.</p>
<p>"We're going to have more fun back here anyways, isn't that right ponyboy." Twobit chuckled, hopping in the back.</p>
<p>"Thats right." Pony grinned, climbing in.</p>
<p>"That settles it, by the way, how long are we talking here?" Soda asked, as she climbed in.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and get in." Darry said, opening the door to the drivers side and getting in. At first, the drive was fun, Twobit cracking jokes, mostly at her expense because she realized quickly she had to put her hair up and even in a quick bun it looked like a mess. But after what felt like forever, they were getting bored. They had long driven out of the city and all there was were corn fields and countryside.</p>
<p>"Cows." She said, loudly over the roar of the wind passing them, unexcitedly.</p>
<p>"Cows." Pony and Twobit said in validation and in the same tone.</p>
<p>"Let's play a game." She said, tired of the silence.</p>
<p>"What?" Twobit yelled, not hearing her the first time.</p>
<p>"Lets play a game" she yelled as loud as she could.</p>
<p>"What game?" Pony yelled.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare!" She shouted.</p>
<p>"Dare!" Pony said.</p>
<p>"I dare you to knock on the window and tell Darry to turn up the music!" She grinned, he hesitated before knocking on the window.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Steve yelled out the window.</p>
<p>"Turn up the music!" Pony yelled back, in a couple seconds the music blasted before immediately being turned down again.</p>
<p>"Darry said no!" He yelled back, they sighed, him returning back to his original position.</p>
<p>"Well that was a bust!" Twobit laughed, turning to her. "Jackie truth or dare?!"</p>
<p>"Dare!" She yelled back.</p>
<p>"I dare you to flash us your tits!" He laughed, she punched his arm with a frown. "I'm just kidding, I dare you to stand up!"</p>
<p>"That's too dangerous!" Pony joined, she gave a triumphant smile before crawling towards the frame of the car and slowly standing up, careful to not lose her balance. The wind blowing hard across her face, before she knelt down, Twobit cheering and Pony watching anxiously.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you'd do it!" Twobit laughed, she had a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare Twobit!?" Pony asked.</p>
<p>"Dare!" He yelled.</p>
<p>"I dare you to lick the bottom of my shoe!" He laughed, picking up his leg. Without hesitation he did, inciting disgusted sneers from them, Twobit laughing.</p>
<p>"Pony truth or dare?!" He asked.</p>
<p>"Truth!" Pony said quickly, not wanting him to get payback on his gross dare. The game went on for a little while after before they grew bored and quiet again. It wasn't until the car pulled into a gas station, they all sighed with relief.</p>
<p>"What a nice place, great surprise!" Twobit grinned, getting up and jumping out of the back as Darry got out of the car.</p>
<p>"Why are we stopping?" Pony asked, staying seated.</p>
<p>"Pit stop." Soda said, standing behind him and ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>"How's it going back here?" Darry asked, looking up to her as she stood on the bed.</p>
<p>"How much longer do we have?" She asked.</p>
<p>"We still have a while." He said, she took a deep breath. "I call shot gun from here on out." She stated, jumping down. After everybody had stretched and used the restroom she had gotten in the front, all the boys decided they wanted to stick in the back.</p>
<p>"So you're still going to keep where we're going a secret?" She asked, grinning at him, the radio playing softly. She felt way more comfortable than she did in the back.</p>
<p>"Trust me, you're going to love it." He replied, putting his hand on her thigh.</p>
<p>"I trust you, but how do you know where we're going? I don't see a map." She asked.</p>
<p>"Jack, no more questions. Just trust me." He replied.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." She smirked, sitting back. After a couple more hours, the scenery began to change. Mountains and springs around them.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" She asked as he pulled aside in a parking lot with only a couple other cars.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Quitaque, Texas." He grinned.</p>
<p>"Where the hell are we?!" Steve asked, knocking on the drivers window.</p>
<p>"Quitaque! We're camping." Darry grinned. The boys collectively groaned. "Oh cmon, I thought y'all loved camping?" Darry asked Soda and Ponyboy.</p>
<p>"I ain't never been camping." Twobit answered for them.</p>
<p>"Well buckle up, city boy. This is what you're doing the next 4 days."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first night in Quitaque, Texas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y'all hear that?" Darry said with a grin, the sound of cicadas in the air, it was the afternoon and they had the whole evening to set up camp.</p>
<p>"Yeah super." Pony said, he would rather be cruising and watching movies, not in the middle of nowhere camping. At least the rest of the gang seemed to be in good spirits, but not without ribbing Darry and his choice of vacation.</p>
<p>"The only thing I hear is that cliff callin my name." Two-bit grinned.</p>
<p>"Yeah? What's it saying?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>"Two-bit… Jump off me.." he said in a dramatized voice.</p>
<p>"You ain't gotta jump if I throw you off it first." Darry replied, "Now lets find a place to set up camp, maybe we can go hiking before it gets dark."</p>
<p>"Dar, we didn't pack tents." Jackie said.'</p>
<p>"We didn't have any, we're roughing it. Weather's suppose to be nice while we're here." He replied. Their faces fell.</p>
<p>"You're kidding right?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Nope, we're finding our own shelters. It'll keep us busy awhile." He replied.</p>
<p>"Darry you've gone fucking crazy. This ain't no boy scout adventure." Steve said looking around at the red rocks, cactus, and grass surrounding them.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm kidding. I packed tents, take a chill pill." He replied, they all sighed as he pulled out three rolled up tents from the little area of back seat in his car, as well as a cooler that had all the food they would need (hopefully enough of it).</p>
<p>"That really wasn't funny." Pony said, annoyed further.</p>
<p>"Kinda was." Two-bit laughed.<br/>"You find spilled milk funny." Steve sneered.</p>
<p>"Two-bit and Steve, here's yours. Pone and Soda, yours, and ours." Darry said, handing out the small bundles. They began making there way through the camping grounds, the area huge and open, the sites breathtaking.</p>
<p>"Are those buffalos?" Jackie asked, pointing to a pack of the creatures in amazement. She had never so much of left Tulsa.</p>
<p>"Nah, that's just Steve's mom." Two-bit cracked.</p>
<p>"You son of a bitch!" Steve yelled, tackling him to the ground, the two beginning to brawl, Steve having the upper hand although it was close. The rest of them just laughed, until Darry eventually urged them to move on. "I'm not sharing a tent with this idiot." Steve said, still miffed.</p>
<p>"Then you're sleeping outside buddy boy." Darry replied. They finally found a place to set up camp, amongst some tall bushes.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful here." she grinned as they set up camp. Darry knew right away how to set up their tent, but the other boys failed miserably.</p>
<p>"Jackie ain't you in construction?" Soda groaned as she tried to help them figure out what to do by reading and rereading the directions.</p>
<p>"I have never used a tent in my life." She admitted, it didn't even seem that hard… at least Darry made it seem not hard. By the time everything was set up, the sun was setting, Ponyboy slipping away from camp to watch it as Darry tried starting a fire.</p>
<p>"I feel like Paul Bunyon already." he heard Two-bit say loudly, as he watched the colors in the sky, the rest of the gang joking around.</p>
<p>"Darry was a lumberjack in his past life" Steve added, everybody laughing.</p>
<p>"Hey." a voice said, close to Ponyboy, snapping him out of his trance, she walked up next to him. "Sure is pretty, huh?" she said wishfully.</p>
<p>"You watch sunsets?" he asked, learning something new about her.</p>
<p>"When I can, which isn't as often as I'd like." she admitted.</p>
<p>"Isn't it weird that if we were home right now, we'd still be seeing the same thing?" he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah i guess it is, considering we're so far from home." she said, the colors fading to darkness. "I never thought of it like that."</p>
<p>"Finally you do something useful Darry!" Twobit laughed, she turned to see he finally had gotten the fire started.</p>
<p>"If y'all were as helpful as you are mouthy, we could build a city block." he replied, grinning.</p>
<p>"you hungry Ponyboy?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, yeah." he replied, them walking back to the group, she went to Darry, him putting an arm over her. they pulled up the cooler with hotdogs, buns, and things for s'mores and sat around the fire, roasting and eating. she had grabbed a blanket and was snuggled in it, leaning against him while he ate.</p>
<p>"So this chick, I forgot her name, comes up to me and says 'this baby is yours' and i said 'if that baby's mine, then you're the most gorgeous girl i ever met'" Twobit spoke, "And guess what happened?" he egged on.</p>
<p>"What?" Soda said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Her face dropped!" he laughed, the rest of them laughing, besides Jackie shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Hey I gotta good joke Curly Shepard told me." Pony spoke up, having a better time than he thought.</p>
<p>"Let's hear it, kid brother" Soda said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Okay, so an idiot, a soc, and an asshole walk in a bar, what do they do?" he said.</p>
<p>"What?" Darry said slowly.</p>
<p>"HE orders a beer!" he said laughing, the gang roaring.</p>
<p>"That's great Pony." Twobit said, in pieces.</p>
<p>"I got one too." Steve said. "Why does Dr. Pepper come in a bottle?"</p>
<p>"Why?" Jackie snickered.</p>
<p>"Cause his wife left him." he finished, everybody laughing except Pony.</p>
<p>"I don't get it." he grinned, confused.</p>
<p>"You will one day." Darry replied, Twobit going to explain. "one day, not today!" Darry interrupted.</p>
<p>"How bout some scary stories?" Soda said with a wild grin.</p>
<p>"Do you have one? You're being awful quiet, like you've been waiting." Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>"In fact I do, get ready ladies and Jackie," he said, chuckling. Steve nudging him. "There once was a couple, sitting in a car on top of the mountainside called Lovers Lane," he began.</p>
<p>"If this is about a psychopath with a hook, we've all heard it man." Steve interrupted.</p>
<p>"Dammit Steve." he snapped back.</p>
<p>"I mean he is right, Soda." Twobit shrugged.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine. Does anybody else have a scary story since mine isn't good enough." Soda frowned, he wasn't really mad.</p>
<p>"I think I have a good one." Darry said with a grin, surprising all of them.</p>
<p>"Well shoot Darry, we're all ears." Steve said.</p>
<p>"There once was a woman who had a baby, but she hated the sight of it, because it looked too much like her husband who up and left her. So she wrapped this baby in a blue bonnet and walked deep into woods, two miles away from her home." He began, everybody enthralled and leaning in towards him. "As she walked back in her home she heard a voice say, 'blue bonnet baby 2 miles away'" his voice deepened when he said that, "She went and sat down by the candlelight, ignoring it until she heard 'blue bonnet baby 1 mile away'" his voice deepened again. "She got up and looked out the window, locking the door and sitting back down. It wasn't long before she heard 'blue bonnet baby coming up the driveway'" the boys stared at him, their hearts beating, she wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. "Suddenly the candlelight went out, she could hear shuffling in her kitchen" he said as he shuffled his feet. "And then right by her side she heard 'blue baby bonnet BOO!" He yelled the last part, startling them back, her gasping in fear and almost falling back. "I got y'all good!" He laughed, the boys feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>"No you didn't!" Steve scoffed.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I saw your face in particular." Darry laughed, pointing at him.</p>
<p>"That was a good one Superman I gotta admit." Soda said chuckling.</p>
<p>"I'm beat fellas, I think I'm heading to bed." Twobit said, standing up and stretching.</p>
<p>"I think that's a good idea, we have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow." Darry said, standing up too.</p>
<p>"Night y'all." They all bid eachother, going in their tents under the slightly cloudy sky. This disappointed Darry, hoping tomorrow they would be able to see the magnitude of the stars while they were here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>